Disneyland
by Jenna of the Red Robes
Summary: Sam is thrilled when their newest case takes them to Disneyland! Dean however, is not as pleased. (who knew he would be scared of roller coasters!) And Castiel is just confused (poor guy er... angel) It doesn't help that Sam insists that they go on all of the rides even though they're SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING A CASE! Humorous story that takes our favorite trio through Disneyland!
1. Happiest Place

This is my first Supernatural fic! I'm not really sure where it came from but, I had wanted to write something Supernatural for a while so I decided – Why not? Please enjoy and I'm sorry if it is weird (my lame attempt at a humorous story)

Disclaimer:

Supernatural isn't mine  
Not even a little dime

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s~p~n~

Why is Disneyland the 'Happiest Place on Earth'?

If one was to think about it – wouldn't that phrase be based purely on perspective? Sure, most people are happy when they are in Disneyland but can one truly argue that it is the happiest place on the entire earth? Perhaps an up and coming scientist figured out the ratio of people who are 'happy' (which, the state of happiness itself, is also based on perspective) compared to size of the area that they occupy and determined that the number of happy people, in the entire world mind you, is greatest in Disneyland. Or maybe just some random business marketer decided the slogan was catchy. Either way, one can raise the question of why is it the 'Happiest Place on Earth'.

Like we discussed before, it is purely perspective. For example, if one were to look upon Dean Winchester's face at this moment in time, it would be a logical to draw the conclusion that Disneyland is certainly **not** the happiest place on earth. He is boarding the ride Space Mountain and his face is displaying a look of anger mixed with a nice dose of fierce determination. Based on this evidence, it would be safe to say that Disneyland is the most distressing place on earth.

Or if one was to shift their gaze to his angelic companion, Castiel, one would come to the conclusion that Disneyland was a pretty boring place to be. Cas's face is completely blank, his head titled to the side slightly. To an ordinary bystander, the man appears bored out of his mind as he waits for the ride to start. The Winchesters however, are not ordinary bystanders so only they notice how his eyes have widened slightly as he takes in his surroundings – a sure sign that he is actually nervous. He is probably trying to decide if he should stay or just pop out of there. Based on this evidence, it would be safe to say that Disneyland is the dullest place on earth. (Or nerve-wracking depending on whether you know Castiel or not)

Looking to the younger Winchester, it is clear that Disneyland should definitely hire him as their poster boy. Sam's eyes are wide with childish wonder and he is wearing the largest grin ever. He bounces excitedly in his seat as he waits for the ride to start; gripping his Mickey Mouse ears in his hand so that they don't fall off while he's on the roller coaster. Based on this evidence, it would be safe to say that yes indeed, Disneyland is the happiest place on earth.

There is another thing one would begin to wonder while looking at all this evidence – why exactly are the Winchesters and Castiel in Disneyland?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s~p~n~

It all started a few days ago.

The brothers were in a piece-of-crap hotel room, eating crappy food, sitting on crappy chairs. Well, Dean was eating and watching TV. – Sam was researching.

The moose, as Crowley so lovingly nick-named him, was scrolling through crime reports, trying to find them a new case. He looked up and noticed that Dean wasn't paying any attention so, he decided to engage in one of his favorite past times – looking up stuff about Disneyland. Sam was secretly obsessed with the theme park and it was his life-long dream to go there. Not that he would ever tell Dean that, he knew his brother would just make fun of him. He typed the name of the park into not-Google and began to scroll down the page. He was surprised when he saw a news article talking about a mysterious death in the Magic Kingdom. Sam clicked on the link and began to read away.

_Park officials confirm that this is the third body to be found in Disneyland. All of the victims had seemingly committed suicide inside the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. The most recent man has been identified as John Wellington – a long time janitor of the park. _

He read the rest of the article, quickly taking in all of the information. Sam sat up hurriedly in his chair after his brain processed what this meant…it was a possible case. In Disneyland!

"Dean!" Sam said sharply, causing his brother to look towards him.

Dean looked a little perturbed since Sam had interrupted him while he was watching his favorite show: Dr. Sexy M.D.

"Whoa, what is it Sam?" Dean questioned.

"I found us a case!" He responded excitedly, staring at his sibling with an expectant look on his face.

"Okay Happy, what's so pleasing about that?" Dean countered. He was confused why his brother was being unnaturally eager to work.

"Because," Sam looked down for a second, trying to school his features into a more mundane expression. "Because it's in Disneyland!" He continued – unable to stop himself from smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s~p~n~

Author's Note:

Well, not entirely sure where that all came from. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Not sure if I'll continue this fic or not… Review and let me know if you think I should! (Reviews will make Sam even MORE excited to go to Disneyland)

If you're curious, my chapters are usually longer than this. This was just the introduction, to see what people think of this idea.

Have a wonderful day! :)


	2. Lines

Hi there! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story! I really really appreciate it! :)

This chapter is dedicated to AidaMae! The first person to review this story! Thanks so much laddie!

Disclaimer:

You think I own Supernatural?  
Well, that just isn't factual!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s~p~n~

Why do people hate waiting in lines?

Everyone has been there, just standing in a line that never seems to end. One would glance furtively over each shoulder trying to find something interesting to look at. Perhaps we hate waiting in lines because it makes us anxious – being in one place for too long. Maybe it's because we are all inherently impatient creatures endlessly waiting for the next interesting spectacle to be placed in front of us. Either way, waiting in lines is horrible. Crowley knows this – that's why in Hell he makes everyone wait in a never-ending line. It's ingeniously clever really because, like we discussed before, everyone hates waiting in line. However, Crowley's line of Hell could learn a lesson or two from the lines in Disneyland.

To Sam Winchester, the entrance line to Disneyland is worse than Hell. This is possibly a bit of an overstatement but, judging by the amounting of fidgeting and apprehensive looks he is sending every which way – one could conceivably compare the two.

The Winchesters and the world's most clueless angel were standing in line, waiting for the park to open. After Sam convinced Dean that this could actually be a case, he reluctantly agreed to get them tickets and to go to the park. They picked up Castiel on the way since he really didn't have anything else to be doing. (Between us, I think Dean just wanted Cas there so he wouldn't have to suffer in the insufferably happy theme park by himself.)

Finally the line began to move and Sam seemed to spring into life, a silly grin on his face. The most sophisticated version of the Three Stooges that you'll ever see shuffled forward as they drew ever closer to the actual entrance. They approached the cheery Disneyland employee who quickly scanned their three tickets and allowed them to enter.

Sam rushed forward, marveling at the impressive display before him. He had never seen such a bright and colorful place!

"Dean – Dean!" He said, coming back towards his brother. "Take a picture of me in front of the entrance." Sam continued excitedly as he handed Dean a camera.

Dean held the contraption in his hand, giving it his signature death glare.

"No Sam, we're here to work a case, remember?" Dean said, quickly getting annoyed. He hated being in the park, seeing all of the happy and normal families. Going to Disneyland was never something he got to do as a child and it upset him to see all of these joyful children. "We should start at the Pirates ride – that's where the bodies were found right?" He continued efficiently.

Sam visibly deflated as he nodded and took his camera back from Dean. "Where's it at?" He wondered aloud.

The Winchesters directed their attention to Cas who was holding the map. He was staring at it very intently, his blue eyes full of intelligence. "It appears to be in…" The angel leaned in closer to the map. "New Orleans?" He directed his confused gaze to the boys. "Is that not in Louisiana? I could take us there; I am just confused as to why we had to come to this theme park first." The trench coated man stated as he raised his hands, prepared to transport all of them across the country.

"No, no Cas!" Sam said loudly, causing their angel to drop his hands back to his side. "This New Orleans is fake – it's a part of Disneyland." He explained patiently. Cas nodded in understanding while Dean took the map from him. He quickly looked over it.

"It's this way." Dean said gruffly, leading the trio down Main Street. His brother and angel followed loyally behind as they all tried to navigate the large crowd that seemed to be perpetually around them. Dean walked at a brisk pace, causing Sam to not have any time to sightsee.

They were entering Adventure Land when Dean suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Cas questioned – glancing around nervously. The older Winchester didn't reply, instead he just stared straight ahead. Sam followed his line of sight and saw what his brother was looking at: a churro stand.

"Churros Cas, churros!" He said hungrily. The heavenly scent of the sugary cinnamon pastry drifted into Dean's nose as he exhaled with a happy sigh. With a few brisk steps, they stood at the stand selling the delectable treat. "3 churros please." Dean said shortly. After passing over some money he greedily took the churros from the cashier. Cas and Sam each took one from him and at the same time they all took a tentative bite. Dean let out a moan of pleasure causing his brother to give him an 'Are you kidding me Dean?' look.

They continued to eat the treat as they headed deeper into Adventure Land, dodging the ever-growing crowd. Dean continued to nosily eat his churro while Sam nibbled at his own.

"Sammy that was by far the best churro I've ever had." He announced triumphantly once he finished it. He looked at Sam and noticed that he had barely eaten his own. "Are you gonna eat that?" The younger Winchester rolled his eyes as he handed his to Dean.

As they neared the Pirates ride, Dean looked around and noticed that they had lost their angel.

"It looks like Dorothy has wandered off of the yellow brick road Sam." Dean remarked, gesturing around the pair to show that Castiel was no longer with them. The two brothers turned in a circle looking for his signature trench-coat.

"There!" Sam shouted, pointing to one of the nearby gift shops. Cas was standing inside, staring fixedly at a display of Mickey Mouse ears. The Winchesters walked over to him, grabbing his shoulder.

"What are you doing Cas? The ride's this way." Dean said, pointing well, pointedly. The angel didn't respond for a moment as he continued to look at the ears.

"Why do people wear these upon their heads?" Castiel directed his question to Sam since he knew that he was more interested in this Disneyland that they occupied than Dean.

"Uh, I guess to get in the spirit of the park. You know, have fun – appreciate Disney."

Cas nodded slightly as he took in this information. "I would like one." He said, this time looking to Dean since he knew Dean couldn't say no to him. The Winchester looked confused, he opened his mouth to say something, but Cas interrupted him. "Please Dean." He said in his gravelly voice, staring deeply at his friend.

"Fine," Dean harrumphed, grabbing the closest pair of Mickey Mouse ears and heading to the register. Sam could've sworn he saw a victorious smile fleeting across Cas's normally expressionless face.

"Why do you want Mickey ears Cas?" Sam questioned as they waited for Dean to get back.

"I wish to…'get in the spirit of the park' as you had stated." He responded simply. Sam furrowed his eyebrows slightly, but didn't comment anymore on the matter. Dean returned swiftly and handed the ears to Castiel without a word. "Thank you," The angel said as he put the Mickey Mouse ears on and tried to adjust them until they looked right.

Sam suddenly burst into laughter. He thought the sight of the extremely serious Castiel wearing Mickey Mouse ears was just toohilarious not to laugh. Dean was trying to hold in a chuckle of his own as he grabbed Cas's arm and dragged him from the store.

"C'mon, we have a case to investigate!" He reminded them for the millionth time that day. Sam followed slightly behind the duo, still sniggering slightly.

They finally arrived at the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and all of three of them were dismayed to see the length of the line.

"An hour wait!?" Sam exclaimed, looking quite distraught.

The trio was back to waiting in yet another line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s~p~n~

Aw, poor guys – waiting in those Disneyland lines are horrible! Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Reviews allow Dean to buy more churros (think of Dean!)

Do you all have any ideas/requests of things to happen to the boys in Disneyland? All thoughts are welcome! :D

Haha, have a wonderful day and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
